Betrayal or Not
by Knight's Journey
Summary: After thinking his father doesn't want him, five gods take Percy under there wing, showing him there are people who care for him. But one of them haso ulterior motives for Percy. Will Poseidon realize this before it's too late? Will Percy fall into their trap? And do the gods have blue food? NO PAIRINGS YET.
1. Fade Away

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, twice Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos; was having a bad day. No, not just a bad day, it seemed like a bad week. Twelve monster attacks, six min quests for his father and now fixing on of the stalls in the stables. On top of that, none of his friends seemed to be around to hang out, or if they were they made an excuse not to be around him. He wondered if they were just sick of him.

"Hey Percy!" Someone yelled.

He turned around and saw his two best friends: Jason an Nico.

"Hey guys." He says as they approach him.

"Where have you guys been the past few day? I was hoping to hang out with you guys before school starts." Percy said.

The two looked nervously at each other. They were hiding something from him, causing him to frown.

"Well… we were actually with-" Jason started saying

"Thalia!" Nico says cutting off Jason.

Percy raised an eyebrow at them. Did they honestly think he was that stupid? But he would play along till he found out the truth.

"Okay cool. So how about we go see a movie or something?" Percy asked.

"We would love too but we have to train with Chiron right now. Maybe later?" Nico said.

Now he was really suspicious. Chiron was visiting Olympus for a few meetings and then visiting his brothers.

"Sure." Percy said. Jason and Nico walked away while he headed to his cabin. Digging threw his drawers he found an amulet that Nico had given him for Christmas last year. It allowed any demigod to hide into the shadows and not be seen by anyone, even a child of Hades. He put it on and went after the other children of the Big Three.

Percy had followed Jason and Nico to the beach and watched as the water began to rise. The water fell, revealing his father Poseidon. Percy's eye widened, what was his father doing here?

"Uncle Poseidon Percy's getting suspicious. Maybe we should tell him about the plan?" Jason asked the god.

"He can't know yet, plus there's no room for him and I want Zues to see what all of us go threw. Come, I arranged a tour of the forges for you two." Poseidon said and the three of them disappeared under the water.

Percy felt his chest tighten with pain and jealously. Did his father….. not want him? He felt tears start to fall from his eyes as he slowly sat down. He wanted to stay there, to let the shadows take him, so he could hide forever. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up in a room. He was laying on a soft bed with soft gold sheets and white pillows. The room it's self was painted a bright sunny yellow, with a sky blue carpet.

"How did I get here?" Percy said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You had us worried Percy, for a moment you almost faded into shadows." A familiar voice said.

Percy looked over towards the door and saw Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hades and Hestia. Okay the other three he could understand but what in Tartarus where Hades and Ares here? And where was here exactly?

"What happened? Why am I here?" Percy asked.

"That amulet you were wearing nearly turned you into a shadow. You shouldn't wear it when you sleep. If Hades hadn't sensed you fading you would have been lost forever." Apollo said. "You want to tell us why you were sleeping with that thing on?"

Percy looked down, tears threatening to spill again till he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hestia with her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Percy. You can tell us what happened and we'll help you." She said.

Percy took a deep breath and told them about Nico's and Jason's strange behavior and the conversation with his father. By the time he was done he was crying on Hestia's shoulder.

The four remaining gods looked at each other. Poseidon wouldn't abandon Percy like that would he?

"Percy, are you sure you heard him right? This doesn't sound like something your father would do." Hermes said. If Poseidon was foolish enough to abandon Percy like this, then he wasn't getting his mail for five, no six! Six thousand years (except for Christmas cards, everyone needs those).

"I heard him loud and clear, there's no room for me…" Percy sobbed.

Ares didn't like Percy but, although he wouldn't admit this in a million years, he wished to have a kid like Percy. Frank was close but not there yet. He wanted to spend time with his kids but you didn't see just being all fatherly to the other gods and goddesses' kids. Wait, that gave him an idea. He motioned for thee other three to follow him. They walked out into the hall till they were out of earshot.

"So if Old Sea Weed Beard doesn't want to spend time with Percy as father and son, then why don't we take him under our wing?" Ares said.

"Okay did you switch brains with Athena? Because that's actually a pretty good idea." Hermes said.

"Hey I can be smart sometimes." Ares defended.

"You thought Hannah and Miley were two different people." Hades points out.

"But he has a point. We aren't allowed to spend time with **our** children but Zues never said anything about other gods kids." Apollo said.

"Okay but how do we do this?" Hades asks

"We'll each spend a week with him and we'll draw straws to see who goes first." Hermes says holding up some sour punch straws.

"Why do you have those?" Ares asks.

"I get hungry and they are addicting." Hermes says.

They went back into Percy's room and found him sound asleep with Hestia stroking his hair. Apollo explained their plan to her, and after some thinking, she agreed. They each took a straw, shortest going first, longest going last.

"I get him first." Apollo said holding up his straw.

"I guess I'm second." Ares said.

"Third!" Hestia says.

"Aw man I got fourth." Hermes whined.

"I guess I get him last." Hades said.

So they all had it planned out, Percy would spend one week with each of them and they would (try to) act like a real parent. Only one thing left; get Sally's permission.


	2. Rooms, Rooms Everywhere

Sally Jackson was in her kitchen with five Olympian gods. As crazy as he life was, this had never happened. At first she thought something happened to Percy, but after some reassurance from Hestia the six of them sat down in her kitchen. Hermes and Ares were munching on blue chocolate chip cookies (No matter if they're mortal or immortal, boys will eat anything) while the other three explained their plan.

"So do we have your permission to take Percy for the next few weeks?" Hades asked

"Well…. Percy will been okay right? You won't let him do anything stupid or reckless ?" Sally asked

"Don't worry Sally, we'll take extremely good care of your son." Apollo said.

Sally sighed. "Okay, but I want updates on him everyday and you have to make sure he calls me once in a while."

"That's fine with us." Hestia says.

"And bring him some of those blue cookies please?" she asks.

"Um you're going have to make more." Hades pointing to the now empty plate.

They arrived back on Olympus they found Percy still asleep, smiling. Apollo put the cookies by his bed and smiled at Percy. The other gods were off preparing a room in their homes for Percy, but he decided to watch over the son of the sea for a while. Hestia would come back soon so he could make a room for Percy. They had all planned things to do with Percy. Hades and Ares were the two he worried about, but he remembered that Sally made them swear on the river Styx that they wouldn't hurt him, that Percy would be okay.

"Hey Apollo, it's time." Hestia said coming in.

Apollo nodded and took another glance at Percy. "You know, maybe it will all do us some good to have him around." He said before vanishing.

Apollo appeared in one of the rooms in his Florida Beach house. This room in particular had dark blue walls, huge windows that opened to the sea, and soft white carpet. Apollo looked at the nearly empty room. "Hmm, now what would Percy like. Well Sally did say he always wanted a water bed." Apollo said. He snapped his fingers and the king sized bed became a king-sized water bed. A fish tank appeared on the wall next to the bathroom. A white and gold desk appeared with a computer, pencils and a many more things. A large flat screen TV handed on the opposite was of the bed with a WII U and a thousand different games to chose from. The pice of resistance was a blue and black guitar with gold cords. Apollo took out his phone and dialed a number. He'd show Poseidon how to care for a kid. "Hey Chiron, can you do me a big favor for me?" Apollo said.

Ares was standing in the room he had chosen for Percy in his huge house in Branson Missouri. Yes, he lived in the Las Vegas of the mid west, but he liked it. The room was a dark blue/green and black with a massive skylight. The bed he had chosen was a queen bunk but instead of a bottom bunk there was a weight set and punching bag with gloves. The floor was a deep gray carpet with black lines, so that it looked like a spider web . The most noticeable thing in the room was hand made armor on a mannequin. Ares had called up Hephaestus and gotten Percy's measurements from Sally to make a custom made set of armor. The breast plate was celestial bronze and black leather with the symbols of both Poseidon and Ares carved into it. The leg guards were also celestial bronze candidate carved with pictures of Riptide. The helmet was made to hide Percy's face but enchanted to make his eyes glowed to scare any opponents. He'd show Poseidon how to make his son a strong man.

Hermes had spent the time since seeing Sally making Percy's room. He chose a pale blue for walls and a deep sea green for the floor. The room wasn't huge but was it was decently sized, with a TV, DVD player, Xbox and WII, a walk in closet and to add to the chill, laid back vibe to the room a blue and green futon. He also added some pictures of Percy's friends, a dart board and a secret door hidden in the closet that lead to an indoor pool and hot tub, complete with water side and diving board (George and Martha's idea). Hermes took a moment to think if there was anything else to add when something Sally said about when Percy was a kid. He always wanted a kitten and a puppy. Hermetic turned his staff into his phone and called up Artemis. "Hey Artemis, do you know where I can get some animals?" he asked her. He'd show Poseidon how to have fun with a kid.

Hestia had already finished Percy's room before going to watch over him. After talking with Sally and looking over Percy's room at his mother's place she decided to make a room similar but different than it. The walls were blue and the floor was a nice sea green with pictures of sea shells imprinted on it. The room had two windows that looked out over her personal garden. Since it was fall in her realm (her favorite time of the year) pumpkins and many other vegetables were ready for harvest, giving the room a cozy vibe. The bed was a king size bed with blue and green sheets. Perched on one of the pillows was a black and blue teddy bear wearing a cute little bow tie. She remembered how Sally told her about Percy's teddy bear he had when he was a kid named Guppy. He had lost it after Sally married Smelly Gabe. The last thing was a warm fire place crackled with a soft orange color. She would show Poseidon how to comfort for a child.

Hades ad told Persephone about Percy coming to stay with them and she was over joyed. He and her picked out one of the best rooms in the castle for him to stay in. It in one of the towers with a large black stone circular floor, with torches that burned with blue light. Persephone had painted the room a deep midnight blue with small white dots to look like the night sky. Hades had put blue sheets and a black comforter on the king sized canopy bed. They added a large book shelf with tomes of books (all in Greek) and since Demeter stopped by to help out, she added min fridge with milk, cereal, sodas, some fresh fruit form her garden and carrots. Hades thought of anything else Percy might have liked when he remembered how Percy had a friend that would always make Lego sets with him before he moved away. Hades just chose random, but hard ones for him. The last thing was a large windows that looked over Elysium. He had arranged some of Percy's deceased friends to come see him during the week. He'd show his brother how treasure time with his kid.


	3. And then there was blood

Percy woke up in the same room as before, but this time he smelled food. He hadn't eaten lunch and according to the clock it was past seven.

"Morning sleepy head." Hestia said next to him. "How are you feeling? "

"Better, thanks." He says sitting up. He looked over to his right and saw a bowl of tomato soup and a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich.

"I thought you would be hungry after waking up" Hestia said.

After eating Percy and Hestia talked about things over tea. Soon the topic came to camp. Percy had stated he didn't want to go back any time soon.

"Well Percy, what if you were to stay with Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hades and myself for the next five weeks?"

Percy chocked on his tea. "W-Wait what?" Percy said.

"We arranged it with your mom. You can come stay with us at our homes. We've all prepared a room for you." Hestia said with a soft smile.

"You really want me around?" Percy said quietly.

Hestia nodded. "We do."

Percy hugged her and started crying softly in gratitude.

The next day Percy was gathering his things from his room at his mom's apartment. Apollo was coming in an hour to pick him up for his first week. As he was packing he heard a tap on the window and saw Annabeth on the fire escape. He let her in.

"Word is that your spending some time with the gods." She said sitting on the bed. Percy sat next to her and nodded.

"They offered and I took it." Percy said. "It's not like my dad wants me around in his cabin…."

"Percy you know your father loves you." She said.

Percy looked away. "He wants a better son and it's defiantly not me." Percy said grabbing his bag.

"Percy be reasonable-"

"I am being reasonable Annabeth! My father doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't want anything to do with him!" Percy yells.

Poseidon was watching the construction of a whole new wing of his castle just for Percy. Amphitrite wasn't so keen on having the Half-Blood living with them during half the year but, surprisingly, Triton was all for it, say he wanted some company around. He had brought in Nico and Jason to consult on it. He didn't want to tell Percy yet because there wasn't room in the palace yet.

There was another reason for bringing those two in. He wanted to make Zues jealous. He wanted to spend time with Percy so badly that he wanted to make Zues play for making that stupid law. Zues was always looking over Jason. If he saw how much fun they were happening then he would left the rule.

"Hello Uncle." Nico said swimming up to him.

He had given the two half bloods necklaces that allowed them to live under water for as long as needed.

"Ah hello Nico. Where's Jason?" Poseidon asked.

"Sleeping, but I'm here to talk about something else. You love Percy right? You're not replacing him with us right?"

Poseidon looked appalled. "Of course not! Where on earth did you hear that from?!" He yelled

Nico shrunk back. "There's a rumor going around Olympus and the camps that you disowned Percy." He says.

Poseidon got mad. Who in the name of the gods….. Wait of cores Pheme. He was going to kill her. But now he needed to find Percy.

"Who has him now?" Poseidon asked.

"Apollo does."

"Welcome to my house Percy." Apollo said appearing in him home. " Your room is down the hall and to the left. We're leaving for dinner at seven."

"Woah. This place is massive!" Percy said dropping his bags.

The whole house was probably over 56 hundred feet with large windows the open daily to a privet beach. The floors were lightly stained and white carpets. The living room has a white leather couch and a massive flat screen.

"Ah, it's actually kind of small compared to my home on Olympus but it's nice." Apollo said picking up Percy's bags. They walked over to Percy's room.

"Holy cow this my room?!" Percy said looking around.

"Yep. And later, if you want, I can teach you guitar." Apollo said

His eyes widened with joy.

"Really?" Percy asked in awe.

Apollo nodded. "Now go unpack."

It was now 6:30 and Apollo was getting ready for dinner when he felt something wrong. He dashed for Percy's room. He found Percy unconscious on the floor with blood coming from his wrists. Oh gods. Oh gods!


	4. This Untraveled Road

Apollo was in a panic. How did this happen? Was he attacked?

 _Breath Apollo._

He took a deep breath and examined his wrists, finding something very messy stitches across his wrists. Why didn't he notice those before? He took Percy into the bathroom and ran his wrists under the faucet. The cut vanished some but it would still need to be rapped up.

"Apollo…?" Percy said waking up.

"Percy how did this happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"Percy don't play dumb! Your wrist! You….. You didn't do this to yourself did you?" Apollo asked in worry.

"What? No of course not. About a week or so ago I was visiting my mom when someone threw a brick through the window. I was kind of in the way and some glass cut my wrist. We tried water but it only healed enough for the bleeding to slow down but since we didn't have any ambrosia my mom took me to get stitches. I'm guessing the doctor was just out of medical school or something because of the work he did on my wrist. I kept hiding it because I didn't want anyone to worry. The only people who know are my mom, Paul, Chiron and now you."

Apollo took a moment to let that sink in.

"Any clue who the doctor was?" Apollo asked while he rapped Percy's wrist.

" Joel Push." Percy said.

"Ah, son of Hermes. I know him." Apollo said as he finished. "No wonder your stitches came out."

Percy laughed at that.

After fixing Percy's wrist they got into his green 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spyder and headed for Apollo favorite restaurant that he knew Percy would like: Cheesecake town. Yes it was a rip off of Cheesecake Factory but it was better in service and food. He noticed how quite Percy was as they drove. He frowned inwardly.

"Is everything okay Percy?" Apollo asked looking at him.

"Yeah… Can I ask you for some dating advice?" Percy asked.

"Sure, shoot."

Percy took a deep breath. "Well there's a guy I like-"

"You're gay?"

"Bi. But I think he likes someone else. How do I tell him I like him if he likes someone else?"

Apollo thought for a moment then pulled over. "Let me tell you a story. There was a son of Hermes that I was friends with along time ago. He was in love with this girl he had known since the 6th grade. He really wanted to see her happy and did everything he could to make her happy. One day she moved away and he didn't see her for years. By the time they saw each other again, she was married and had two kids. He was devastated but said to her 'I've loved you since the 6th grade, and I wanted to marry you. But you're happy with this man than I'm happy for you'. The girl never forgot his words. One day her husband died in a car wreck and she was heart broken. My friend met up with again and she fell for him." Apollo said

"Did they ever get married?" Percy asked

"Yeah. The whole point of me telling you this is that I you love some one you should tell them, even if they don't share your feelings, but they might one day."

Percy smiled and they got back on the road.

(This is a line break)

They were half way threw dinner when Apollo saw some employees setting up a karaoke stage.

"Hey Percy why don't you go sing something?" Apollo said.

Percy nearly chocked on Blue cheese bacon burger. "Are you joking? I can't sing." Percy said.

"Oh everyone can sing, some people just can't sing well. Come on. I bet you 20 dracmas you're better thank anyone here, besides me I mean." Apollo said

"Fine, but I won't be any good." He said getting up.

Apollo watched Percy go over and request a song. After a few people went up its was Percy's turn.

 **(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)**

Hold on for a second, if words can be weapons

Then what I say can effect it, they're not just words on a record

And I can choose to respect it, or choose to infect it

But once it hits the water, it's too late to be selective

'Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up

To make armies put their hands up and watch whole nations stand up

It's one belief, one spark, one faith and one restart

And we can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart

So stand up, shout it out, and put 'em in the air if you like it loud

We only got one shot, so let's make it count, it's a take down, nobody can stop us now

Stand up, shout it out, sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out

And before we depart, let's leave a mark 'cause light shines brighter in the dark

When we scream, our lips don't make a sound

We march, with feet on solid ground

We walk, where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road

So hold on for a moment, if we're not scared of opponents

Then with what we have we can own it, we'll just plant the seed and keep growin' it

And when that light shines in the mornin', they'll still be waken' up yawning

But we'll be smilin' like we expected, with sweet victory one method

'Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up

To make armies put their hands up and watch whole nations stand up

It's one belief, one spark, one faith and one restart

And we can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart

So stand up, shout it out, and put 'em in the air if you like it loud

We only got one shot, so let's make it count, it's a take down, nobody can stop us now

Stand up, shout it out, sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out

Before we depart, let's leave a mark 'cause light shines brighter in the dark

When we scream, our lips don't make a sound

We march, with feet on solid ground

We walk, where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road

When we scream, our lips don't make a sound

We march, with feet on solid ground

We walk, where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road

And I can choose to respect it, or choose to infect it

But once it hits the water, it's too late to be selective

'Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up

To make armies put their hands up and watch whole nations stand up

It's one belief, one spark, one faith and one restart

And we can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart

When we scream, our lips don't make a sound

We march, with feet on solid ground

We walk, where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road

When we scream, our lips don't make a sound

We march with feet on soild ground

We walk, where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road

On this untraveled road

On this untraveled road

Percy got down from the stage with the whole restaurant cheering and clapping for him.

"I want that good was I?" Percy asked shyly.

"You sure you aren't my son?" Apollo asked as he finished his bacon and peanut butter burger. **(Okay I know that sounds gross but sits actually really good.)**

"Well well, if it isn't Percy Jackson." A voice said.

"Dear gods don't let it be her…" Percy said as he turned around and came with the closes picture of a mortal monster he had ever seen: Nacy Bobfist .

Apollo looked at the mortal girl. Was one of her parents a giant cheeto or something?

"Nancy… It's been a while hasn't it." Percy said nervously.

"Heard you got kicked out of another school after Yancy. Did your mom finally kick you out of the house? And who's this hot star? " Nancy said batting her eyes at Apollo.

He nearly threw up but kept his composure. "I'm Percy's cousin Apollo." He said.

"So you're from his dad's side of the family? Guess his dad didn't want a retard like him." She laughs.

Percy looked down at his lap. Apollo got mad at her, no wait, he was furious at her.

"Listen you little bitch. Percy is not retarded! He probably has more friends then you will in your life. Now why don't get your bitchy ass out of here before I get mad." Apollo said.

Nacy walked out in a huff. Apollo looked over at Percy. "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah…" He said quitely.

"Hey I know what will make you feel better, cheesecake."

After finishing their cake they drove home listing too This Untraveled Road. Percy was laughing and smiling as Apollo told stupid jokes. When they got back Apollo put on Avengers, which Percy fell asleep during. He carried him into his room and landed him down. Tomorrow he and Percy were going to somewhere Percy had never been: Disney World. He loved going there and he had a friend that would let them skip the lines.

 _Flash Back._

 _Apollo had called Sally before going to check on Percy. They talked about Percy went he was a kid._

" _He always wanted to go to Disney world but we never had the money. He wanted to meet Ariel from the little Mermaid . He loved that movie as a kid." Sally said._

" _I pegged him as more as a Hercules kid." Apollo chuckled._

" _He hated that movie as a kid. He liked Aladdin and The Little Mermaid much more." She said giggling on the other end._

 _End of Flash Back_

Apollo didn't realize he was stroking Percy's hair and humming to him. A small smile appeared on Percy's face as he slept..

(Line Break fools)

A lone figure came to the river Leche and dipped a glass vile into the river before walking away with it.

" _A child of the sea will bring Olympus together_

 _Or tear it apart_

 _Set forever with a parent_

 _May tear apart a demigod's heart"_

(Line break)

Poseidon was now looking over three room that was going to be Percy's soon. He was getting his son back no matter what.


	5. Disney Dream

Percy woke up to something tapping on his window. It was past midnight so what ever it was it was kind of scarring him. Walking over he saw the familiar sight of a black Pegasus.

"Blackjack?" he said sleepily.

" _Yo boss come outside!"_ The winged stallion said.

Percy grabbed his jacket off the chair and ran outside. The night was quite and cool, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Percy came up to his winged friend and gently stroked his muzzle.

"Hey Blackjack, what brings you here?" Percy asked him.

" _Just dropping off a gift for you."_ Blackjack said.

Percy noticed a small box tied to Blackjack's back. Untying it, he realized how light it was. Inside he found a gold bracelet with emeralds and sapphires embedded into the Gold. On the front was a golden trident with silver tips. Percy frowned a little bit and picked up the note.

" _No matter what you are a son of the sea – Your Father"_ the note said.

"Thanks Blackjack. " He said.

(… Line break…)

Percy woke up again to the sun shinning on his face. A smile speed across his face, feeling well rested and happy.

"Percy are you awake?" Apollo said knocking on the door.

"Yeah, just woke up." Percy said.

"Breakfast will be ready soon and then We're leaving for a big surprise." Apollo said.

"Alright just let me shower and get dressed." He yelled.

Percy go out of bed and headed for the bathroom when he noticed the bracelet on the dresser. He glared at it and went into the bathroom.

Apollo smiled as he made blue chocolate chip pancakes for Percy.

"Tell me something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile what it takes to make you smile.." Apollo sang as he flipped the last pancake onto the plate. He loved having Percy around.

*knock knock*

Apollo raised an eyebrow at the door. Who could that be? He opened the door and frowned.

"Triton. " He says. "What are you doing here?"

Said merman was in his human form: A twenty year old Hawaiian guy with deep sea blue eyes and darkly tanned skin. In away he looked like Percy, same nose and facial structure. He wore a blue muscle t-shirt and baggy shorts with black Nikes.

"Father sent me to spend some time with Percy for the next few days." Triton said.

"That's a lie. Why are you really here?" Apollo growled.

"Alright fine, father sent me to spy on Percy. He had a vision that someone is going to use him against him. Since he's spending so much time with five different gods he thinks it's one of you." Triton says.

Apollo looked shocked.

"And your father had this in a vision?" Apollo asked keeping his voice down.

"Yes."

Apollo let him in and sighed. Who would be stupid enough to try to over through Poseidon. Just them Percy came in wearing a pair of blue jeans shorts, and sea green shirt and black converse.

"Morning sleepy head. " Apollo side.

"Hey Apollo, who's this?" Percy asked looking at Triton.

"You don't recognize your own brother?" Triton asked pretending to be shocked.

"Triton?!" Percy said in shocked. "What are you going here?"

"Just came to hang out with my baby brother." Triton said ruffling Percy's hair.

"I'm not a baby Triton, I'm practically an adult." He groaned. He hated having his hair messed up.

"In comparison to us Percy, you're an infant." Apollo chuckled.

Percy pouted.

Triton and Apollo chucked at Percy. "So, will you be joining us for breakfast ?" Apollo asked.

"Why not."

(Line break, line break)

"Okay what's the big surprise Apollo?" Percy asked. He was siting in the back of Apollo's cherry red convertible blind folded. Triton was sitting up front with Apollo. They had left the house around eight after eating breakfast and Apollo had insisted that Percy ware that blindfold.

"I'll give you three guesses as to where we are going." Apollo said.

"Is it big?"

"Huge." Triton said.

"Is it a place where families go?"

"Yes." Apollo said.

"Is it Universal studios?" Percy asked.

"Close but no cigar." Triton snickered.

Percy pouted. "Can you just tell me where we're going?" Percy whined.

Apollo and Triton shared a smirk. Apollo turned up his CD of various Disney songs. Unfortunately for Triton the first song was Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid.

"Oh gods turn it off!" Triton groaned.

Percy laughed at his godly brother and sang along with Apollo.

About a good half hour later, and many more Disney songs later, they reached the entrance to Disney World.

"Alright Percy, take off your blindfold." Apollo said.

Percy slipped the pice of cloth off and gasped as they reached the front gate of Disney World. If one were to describe Percy's expression it would be a mix of a five year old on Christmas day, a One Direction fan girl and all of those fans who read the books by Rick Riordan. He started squealing like a girl and somewhere on Olympus Aphrodite felt something.

"I think someone broke my squealing record." She said.

(Line Break fools)

After getting their tickets for all four park's they were deciding on where to go first. Apollo wanted to check out Epcot first, But Triton wanted to go to Hollywood studios first. In the end they decided on starting the day with Percy's pick: Magic Kingdom and ending it with Animal Kingdom and Down town Disney. They got on the monorail that headed for the Magic Kingdom. Percy was practically bouncing up and down the whole time. Triton was looking at the map of the park and deciding on what rides they go on first. Apollo was on the phone with his friend.

"So what should we go on first Percy? Pirates of the Caribbean or The Haunted Mansion?" Triple asked.

"Hmmmm…. Haunted Mansion. Then we can go on the Flying Carpets." Percy said. He was clutching an autograph book he had bought at the entrance. Triton had never seen anyone look so excited in his life.

"You know that Walt Disney was a demigod?" Triton asked his brother.

"No way. "

"Yep, Son of Athena. " Triton said. "His mom even helped design the park."

The monorail stopped and everyone got out. Percy looked like an excited puppy. His eyes were practically shinning with excitement.

(Line Break line break)

After going on the Haunted Mansion, Aladdin's Flying Carpets, Dumbo, Pirates of the Caribbean and Splash Mountain the trio stopped for a break in front of the Walt Disney statue. Percy had half of his book filled with autographs of various characters and they also had photos with them. There was one of Apollo flirting with Jasmine, one of Percy with Maleficent and Percy' favorite, one of Ariel kissing Triton cheek. The merman threatened to drown Apollo if he showed that to anyone, but that didn't stop him from texting it to Hermes who sent it to all the Olympians.

"So Percy, enjoying yourself so far?" Apollo asked as he ate some of Percy's blue cotton candy.

"Heck yeah! This is amazing!" Percy said happily.

Triton chuckled at his brother and grabbed some of the candy floss (He preferred calling it candy floss just to annoy Percy).

Apollo smiled at his cousins and checked the time. "Come one on you two, we go three more parks to visit before the day is over."

(Line break line break)

They were now at Hollywood Studio. Apollo was sitting with their bags while Percy and Triton went on the Tower of Terror. He was surprised how well the two brothers were getting along. Apollo looked threw his phone and came across the selfie of them in front of the Walt Disney statue he smiled and made a mental note to get these printed off soon.

"Well hello Brother." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Artemis." He said without turning around.

Said goddess sat next to him. She was wearing camouflage pants and a black tank top. He a burn hair was pulled into a side braid.

"Nice ears." She says pointing at his Micky Mouse hat.

"Your braid make you like Anna you know." Apollo says.

The both of them broke out laughing. "So how's Percy doing?" she asked.

"Good. I've never seen such a happy demigod before."

Artemis nodded and watched the two brothers get off the ride. Percy was getting a piggy back ride from Triton. Apollo shook his head them. They seemed so happy together.

"So what brings you here sis?" Apollo asked.

"Just a vacation for my hunters. I decided to let them have the week off." Artemis said.

"Hey Apollo!" Percy yelled. The two came over to the twins. Percy was smiling and laughing with Triton.

"Hey you two ready so see some storm troopers?" Apollo asked.

They nodded smiling. "Hey Artemis." Triton said.

She smiled at her godly cousin. "I should go and make sure the hunters don't try to get into animal kingdom. " She vanished.

(Line Break line break)

It was close to midnight when Apollo, Percy and Triton had gotten back to Apollo's home. Triton was carrying his brother in because he fell sleep on the way back. They had spent most of their time in Animal Kingdom because many animals that Poseidon had created swarmed Percy , but not Triton. After that they had dinner in Downtown Disney and shopped. Percy had loved going to the poison apple candy shop and Apollo had bought a bunch of hats. Triton got flirted with at least 20 girls but had Turned down all of them, he wasn't into mortal women. Percy had gotten quite a few souvenirs from all the parks: an Aladdin snow glob and Little Mermaid shirt from Magic Kingdom, from Hollywood Studios he got an R2D2 hat and a picture with Kylo Ren and Darth Maul, Epcot he got this adorable cat Plushies from the Kawii Shop and from Animal Kingdom he got a stuffed Zebra.

"He's pretty worn out. " Apollo said stroking Percy's hair.

Triton nodded in agreement. He laid Percy in his bed and tucked him in.

(Line Break line break)

It was later into the night when Apollo and Triton heard a scream. Triton was sleeping on the couch and sprung up when he heard it. Apollo was doing some paper work and dropped what he was doing and ran for Percy's room. Triton chuckled there first one there and was trying to wake up his thrashing brother. Apollo grabbed a cup of water and threw it at Percy. Unworthy Percy caused the water to splash back at him. Triton tried something that worked on him when he was young.

"Hush τώρα αγαπητό παιδί της θάλασσας είναι ο φίλος σας, θα σας και δωρεάν σας προστατεύει από τους εφιάλτες σας, και ποτέ δεν θα λυγίσει." He sang to his brother, calming him. Apollo sighed.

Something was hurting Percy, and he was going to figure out what.


	6. Not so Disney dream

It was about two in the morning when Apollo came back with Hypnos .

Hypnos looked to be about 21, 5'8" in height with pale skin and dark, milk chocolate brown eyes and soft brown hair. He wore an over sized sweat shirt from Missouri state university and a pair of gray lounge pants with bunny slippers.

"And your say he wouldn't stop screaming and his powers were working in his sleep." Hypnos asked the sun God.

"He didn't stop until Triton started singing to him. I know this isn't natural. Sure demigods have vivid dreams or nightmares but this is on another level. Please, we need your help." Apollo replied.

The sleep god entered Percy's room to find said demigod crying on Triton's shoulder. Sobs racked the poor boy's body.

"He woke up after you left and hasn't stopped crying since." Triton said holding his younger brother.

Apollo knelt to Percy's height. "Percy this is Hypnos, he's going to help you. We just need to calm down, can you do that?" he asked softly.

Percy took a deep breath and calmed down as much as he could.

"Alright. Percy can you tell me what your dream was about?" Hypnos asked sitting to him.

"I-I can't… I don't remember.. I was so freaked out that I started crying." Percy sniffled.

Hypnos nodded with a frown. "Alright Percy I'm going to have to have you fall back asleep, okay?" he asked.

"No… please no…." Percy begged.

"Percy if you want help then you need to go back to sleep." Hypnos said. He didn't want to force Percy to sleep.

"No." Percy says.

Apollo rubbed his head. They needed a way to get him to sleep. Then something Sally said came to mind.

With a flash Apollo vanished.

(Line break….. Wait how do you break a line)

Poseidon was pacing the thrown room. His vision was worrying him. Who among them would try to over throw him?

"Uncle Poseidon." Someone said behind.

Poseidon turned around and Apollo was there behind him.

"Apollo, what brings you here? Is something wrong with Percy?" Poseidon asked in worry.

Apollo explained the situation to his uncle. Poseidon seemed to age by ten years right then. Worry for his son was taking over.

"What do you need me for?" Poseidon asked.

"Sally told me you used to visit him as a baby and you had a trick to get him to sleep." Apollo said.

Poseidon smiled to himself remembering those days. "I used to stroke his hair and just told him how much I loved him."

Apollo smiled. "Do you think you can come down that now?

"Do you even need to ask?" And in a flash they were gone.

( Line Break fools)

It didn't take long for Poseidon to get Percy to fall asleep. The Hypnos began his work. A cloudy mist rapped around Percy's head, allowing four immortals to see Percy's dream. It's started as one of those nonsensical dreams where logic is all screwy. In said dream Percy was fighting Captain Hook on a blue Pirate ship. Then it changed. Percy was sitting next to someone on a cliff overnight looking a large forest.

 _-Dream-_

" _It's nice that we can just sit here and talk, just as friends." The person said._

" _Yeah…. Friends…" dream Percy said. "Listen Nico… there's something I want to tell you."_

" _GET AWAY FROM HIM JACKSON!" someone yelled shoving Percy off the cliff._

 _Dream Percy screamed as he fell. He could not tell who pushed him off the cliff but their voice sounded so familiar._

 _Suddenness he wasn't falling, he was in the middle of a battle field. Half-Bloods, Roman and Greek, were dead. All of them._

" _You could have saved us." Voices whispered to him._

" _I-I tried… I really did!" he yelled._

 _The voices started calling him a failure, traitor and so many other things that he broke down crying. He couldn't stop. They kept saying those horrible things to him._

" _Percy… Shhh…. It's okay come here little demigod…_

 _-Real world-_

The four immortals war the dream until Percy suddenly jolted awake breathing hard.

"And this is why I didn't never to go back to sleep!" Jason whined sitting up.

"Sorry Perc, but we needed to see your dream. Was this the same one as before?" Hypnos asked.

"Sorta…. Last time it was Jason, not Nico I was talking to. And we were kissing… But that could never happen. Jason likes Piper and Nico says I'm not his type." Percy says.

"Anything else that was different?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, that woman's voice. It was so familiar, I know I've heard it before." Percy says.

"Mind manipulation. " Hypnos said. "Some goddess is trying to get Percy to get his guard down so she can mess with his mind."

"You said a goddess was doing. Which one though?" Triton says.

"There's are three likely choices but before I name names I need to do some research. In the mean time, we need something of Poseidon's to keep them at bay."

"Why Poseidon?" Apollo asked.

"Since Percy is his son and only Triton and Poseidon could him calm down it makes sense." He says.

"The bracelet." Percy said looking at his dresser.

The golden pice I jewelry was laying on dresser so innocently, and it was the answer to this while ordeal. Then suddenly it started glowing and floating. It floated over to Percy and placed itself on his wrist.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Percy deadpans .

"It is enchanted. I had Hephaestus infuse it with the power of the sea so if you're ever severely hurt it will heal you. It also acts like a shield." Poseidon explained.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK FOOLS)

By the next morning Poseidon, Triton had left with Hypnos. Percy slept peacefully the rest of the night. Apollo was still mad at Poseidon for what he said about Percy was didn't mention it. Even for an immortal, this was insane. He had made a list of goddesses that could potentially be the culprits but none of them added up.

First was Hestia but she had nothing to gain from this and she was way too nice. Amphitrite could be, she hated the demigod children of Poseidon but he doubted he could so this kind of magic, Hera wasn't an option because she was spending time with Demeter.

" Oi…." He said rubbing his head.

(Line break)

They week ended to soon for Apollo's taste. Percy was packing up his stuff and the guitar Apollo taught him how to play, all the stuff he got at Disney World and a framed photo of him and Percy on the beach making silly faces. He wouldn't admit this but he was going to miss hanging out with Percy. He was a great bud. Almost like a son…

"I'm already to go Apollo. " Percy said coming in.

"Alright Ares will be here any time minute now, you sure you got everything?" Apollo asked

"This was an awesome week, thanks." He says

Apollo smiles and ruffles Percy's hair causing the demigod to whine. "Apolllooooo…." He whines.

Apollo chuckled. "Hey if you ever need someone to talk to just call me up. Or if Ares is trying to give you a crude cut." Apollo said.

"Oh haha, but by the looks of it he could use a hair cut. " Ares said appearing out of nowhere. "Come on kid. This is going to be a week you won't forget."

"Why does that scare me?" Apollo and Percy said.

"I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Ares yelled

 **( Sorry for the small delay on this. And all the feels and stuff. Next chapter will be funny, I promise. Also what do you think know Ares is going to do with Percy? Comment it and also tell me who you think the evil goddess is.)**


	7. Pizza and ninjas

Ares and Percy appeared in his house in Branson Missouri, and Percy was pretty impressed. The house had that rustic hunter's cabin feel but with modern touches with a sate of the art kitchen, and huge loving room with a flat screen, huge leather sofa and a leather sofa. The walls were paid a dark green and the wall behind the TV was made of large gray stones. One of those spiral staircases went up to a loft with another hallway. The fire place was gigantic, you could probably fit a body in there. What was most impressive (and not at all shocking) we're the amount of taxidermy animals all over the house. There were birds, mountain lions, tigers, grizzly bears and watched looked like a polar bear wearing a top hat.

 **(Okay what I actually described is my uncle's hunting cabin in North Minnesota, except bigger, and with more animals)**

"You sure have a lot of animals." Percy said.

"If you think this is a lot you should see Artemis' house in Wyoming. Anyway your room is up stairs and is the first room on the right. Come down around six." Ares says.

Percy nodded and went upstairs. When he finally got unpacked it was already 5:30. He probably had enough time to look around.

"Percy are you in here?" A voice said. It wasn't Ares' voice that was for sure.

"Depending on who's asking." Percy said.

"Its Aphrodite, can you let me in please?" she asked.

Percy sighed and let the goddess in. Aphrodite was wearing a pink tank top, blue jean shorts, pink flip flops and her blond hair was pulled into a single braid.

"Is there something you need?" he asks.

"Well, since I heard you were staying with Ares I decided to give you a makeover!" She chirps.

Percy looked like he was ready to faint. "No thank you Lady Aphrodite. The last time someone offered to give me a makeover I got turned into a Guinn pig." Percy said.

"Well you don't have a choice." She said pushing him into a salon chair that appears out of nowhere, and spun him around till he faced a vanity that also appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright, lest start with your hair. Seriously, when was the last time you cut it?" she asked him as she put on one of those cloaks that they put on you when you get hair cut.

"I don't know, a year ago?" Percy said. He did have to admit, his hair was pretty long. Sometimes it would get in his face when he trained so he tied it up.

"Hm…. What if we cut a few inches off, spike it up, and maybe dye it blue?" Aphrodite asked.

"I think my mom would have a heart attack if she saw my hair dyed, but on the other hand it would look kind of cool. Maybe just dye the ends?" Percy said. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

"Ooo! That sounds perfect!" She says.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Ares looked at the clock, it was a quarter past six. Was Percy in trouble or something? He went up stairs and heard him talking to someone.

"You said it would be blue not pink!" Percy yelled.

"Hermes must have mixed up my order! I can fix this!" Aphrodite said panicked.

Ares pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This is why he never let Aphrodite do his hair.

"Percy, Aphrodite let me in." He says banging on the door.

Aphrodite opened the door with a guilty look. "H-Hey babe." She said.

"Don't 'Hey babe' me. What did you do to Percy's hair?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Percy came over and the tips of his hair were dyed bright neon pink.

"Oh dear gods….. Aphy can we talk down stairs. Percy in the bathroom there a pair of scissors, get those and wait for me." Ares said.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

"Alright kid, take a look." Ares said showing Percy his reflection.

"Please don't be a crude cut…" Percy said as he opened his eyes. "Woah."

Percy's hair was in a similar style to Jason said but was slightly longer and stoop up in spikes on top. Percy had to admit, he looked good.

"And I thought you would make me look stupid." Percy said.

"Don't test me punk, or I'll do wore than a crude cut. " Ares said.

Percy couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "So what's next?" he asked.

Ares smirked.

( Line Break line break line break)

"Ow!" Percy yelled.

" Come on kid, try it again." Ares said helping the demigod up.

" Why do I even need to know…. What ever this is?" Percy asked as he tried to catch is breath.

"Its called ninjutsu. It's an ancient marshallart that goes back to ancient Japan." Ares said . "Now come on, try to flip me again."

"I can't do this…. I keep trying but it's impossible!" Percy whined.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Ares said. **(I had to. Sorry)**

Percy gave him a weird look. "Did you just-"

"No I didn't ." Ares said quickly.

"But you just quoted-"

"I didn't quote anyone."

"But it sounded exactly like that line from Yoda from the Empire Strikes Back."

"If you never bring this up again I'll tell Clairese to stop messing with you."

"Hm… Okay. But just between you and me, Maul's best sith."

"No way Vader."

"Are we really fighting about Star wars?" Percy asked.

"Let us never speak of this again." Ares said.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

It was almost eight o'clock when Aphrodite came back to the house with pizza. Percy had already cleaned up from training and was playing Mario Karts against Ares. Right now they were tied an on their final lap. They even had a bet going: Winner got to pick tomorrow's activity.

"You're going down." Percy said as he steered Mario away from the Giant fly trap monster.

"No way in Hades am I losing." Ares said as Bowser hit Peach out of the way.

"You boys and your games. Do you want to keep playing or eat something?" Aphrodite asked.

Ares paused the game as he and Percy went to grab some of the pizza, until they saw what a was on it.

"Um…What's that?" Percy asked.

"Pizza." Aphrodite said.

"I think he means what's on it." Ares said also staring at it.

"Oh, well, kale, broccoli, spinach, and red onions." she said.

Percy made a face. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked.

"Aphy, broccoli, spinach and kale do not belong on a pizza." Ares says.

"Well you two just have no taste!" She side and vanished with puff of rose petals. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So…. Chinese food?" Ares asks

"Sure."

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Ares went to wake up Percy the next morning. The war god hadn't slept last night because he was planning new training sessions for Percy. The kid was a natural in ninjutsu. He was extremely impressed, even if the kid didn't see his potential.

"Kids wake up, we have a busy day ahead of us." Ares says knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Kid?"

There was still no answer.

Ares opened the door with his spear in hand. He trust opened the door and saw something that can only be described as adorable. Percy was curled up cuddling his pillow drooling. Ares' heart melted slightly. He pulled the blanket up to Percy's chin.

"Sleeping in kid….." he said smiling.


	8. Making me baty

Percy woke up to something touching his nose causing him to sneeze. Opening one eye he came face to face with something small an fluffy. He poked it and it made small squeaking sound. Percy yelped one he realized it was a bat. A small, tiny, fluffy, baby bat. Percy sat up and rapped the bat up in a nearby blanket. How in Hades did a bat get into his room?

"Kid are you awake?" Ares asked knocking on the door.

"Um, yeah, there's just a little problem ." Percy said looking at the bat.

"And what would that be?" Ares asked coming in.

Percy pointed at the little flying mammal that was now awake.

"There's a bat in here." Percy said

Ares gave him a look like 'Seriously?'. "Don't tell me you scared of a little bat." He said.

The little brown flying mouse had attached itself to Percy's shirt.

"I'm not scared of them, I'm just worried about the diseases they spread." Percy said putting the little bat on the table.

Ares couldn't help but laugh.

"Kid, you spent a week with Apollo for Olympus sake and you're afraid of getting sick from a tiny bat?" Ares asked.

Percy blinked confused. "I don't follow,"

Ares sighed and leaned on the wall. "Apollo won't admit this but for the past hundred years when he would get scared, Apollo would anciently get people really sick. I'm surprised that your not sick." Ares said.

"I guess I have good immune system but still, this place isn't the place for a baby bat." Percy said as the bat rubbed it's head on Percy's cheek.

"Its pretty attached to you kid, why don't you just keep it?" Ares asked.

Percy sighed and looked at the bat and sighed. It was really cute, and it seemed really attached to him. But what would his mom say if he brought home a bat? She'd probably freak out, or be completely fine with it. Weirder stuff has happened.

"Okay but I'm calling him Joker." Percy said petting it.

Ares chuckled. "Get ready kid, we have a big day ahead of us."

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE)

"Is there any part of thee pig you didn't cook?" Percy asked eyeing his breakfast that mostly consisted of ham, bacon, sausage and eggs. But it was mostly ham.

"Its not that much." Ares said rolling his eyes.

"There's here feed the Hermes cabin." Percy deadpans.

"Just eat." Ares says.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

"A museum? Really?" Percy asked as they walked up to a certain museum oddities and strange facts.

"Trust me kid, it's cooler than you think, and we're not going to the boring mortal part." Ares said as he and Percy walked behind the Ripley's Believe it or Not museum.

Ares knocked on the door in the back door and muttered something in Greek. The door opened to a stair case with torches of green fire leading down.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. " Percy said walking down stairs.

After a bit of walking they came to a huge room that put Bunker 9 to shame. The room was filled with different artifacts from the 200 years, robots made by Hephaestus and much more. There were a handful of other demigods his age and more that were older with families .

"Holy cow." Percy said.

"Hephaestus , Athena and me put this together. We figured it would be a good place for demigods to learn about their heritage. There's even an exhibit on you specifically and one for the one of the prophecy of seven." Ares said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

Percy and Ares spent a long time at the museum looking at all the Demigod records. There was one about a kid named Jo Roberts who slayed a hydra when she was only ten years old and she was a daughter of Aphrodite, another was about Edward Mclaughlin, a son of Athena who managed to convince Hermes himself to give him a million dollars to by a pack of gum and Emily Crystal a daughter of Neptune who took down an entire army of griffins all on her own with a broken arm.

Of course the artifacts were pretty amazing themselves. There were heads, horns, tails and teeth of monsters that demigods had killed over the years. There were a pair of stolen sandals from Hermes that were flying around in a cage. Percy found a hilarious picture of Chiron with a mullet and made a note to show that everyone he knew.

Finally they came to the Prophecy of Seven exhibit and Percy was kind of creeped out by the details in the wax mannequins they had of them. They were exactly like the real things, they even got Jason's scar right. Percy examined the Annabeth one to find any flaws in it, but it looked like it was ready to stab him at any moment. There were prices of Argo II, a picture of Athena Parthadonis and one of Nike's lures reefs. What was the creepiest was an actual lock of Piper's hair, a pice of gold that Hazel had summoned from Earth, one of Frank's arrows, Leo's blown torch, Jason's glasses, Annabeth's notes and his Finding Nemo swim trunks, he wanted those back.

Lastly they came to the exhibit on Percy himself.

"Okay this is really creepy." Percy said has he looked at the wax statues of himself from age 12 to now. They were still amazing in detail, the eyes, hair, everything. They had a replica of Riptide in a display case and his minitour's horn, a copper replica of Medusa's head and a picture of him as a guinnepig.

"Is there anyway we can get that taken out of here?" Percy asked eyeing the picture.

Ares laughed. He actually has found the picture adorable.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK )

Percy and Ares were walking around on the Branson Landing. They had spent an extra hour at the museum because a little girl had recognized Percy from the exhibit and she just had to tell it to everyone. Percy got swarmed by demigods, asking him questions, wanting an autograph and some child of Athena wanted to fight him. It took even longer to ditch the crowd. If this what celebrities had to go threw then he wanted no part of it.


	9. Minitour

Ares and Percy sat in a restaurant in the Branson Landing waiting for their food. Percy was hiding his face in a menu. Word had spread threw the demigod community of Branson that Percy was in town and he wan being swarmed by demigods who wanted to either: 1. Fight him, 2. Get an autograph or 3. A lock of his hair.

"Kid relax. We lost them by the Titanic museum." Ares said.

"How can you be so sure?" Percy asked paranoid.

Before Ares could respond the waiter came back with their food.

"Here's your food, and done worry about paying Percy Jackson," he said. "Its on the house."

Percy eyed his food, nothing looked wrong with is and it smelled okay.

"Don't worry, no one did anything to your food." The waiter says before leaving.

Percy mentally shrugged and ate is chicken sandwich. On the other side of the room a woman wearing a purple dress, one of those floppy sun hats and big sunglasses watched the unsuspecting demigod and grinned evilly. She walked out and took out a phone.

"He's here. Let's see how reacts to an older friend with that potion in his system." She chuckled and vanished.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Ares noticed Percy was having a hard time keeping eyes open and he looked a little pale.

"Kid are you okay? You look like your going to be sick." Ares asked putting his hand on Percy's shoulder, only to pull away immediately. "And your freezing!"

"I feel fine, just a little tired." Percy mumbled.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." An, unfortunately, familiar cry rang out.

Percy cursed and took out Riptide just as Mr. Moo himself came barreling threw a wall. Ares glanced at Percy with worry in his eyes. He was shaking and pale. How could have this happened? There's nothing that could have made Percy sick… Unless someone had put something in his food.

"Kid you're in no condition to fight. You need to get out of here, let me take care of hamburger brain." Ares yelled as Percy charged into battle. Percy hadn't heard him and started fighting the minotaur.

Percy side stepped causing the minotaur to crash into a snow cone stand, covering itself in sticky syrup and crushed ice. However Percy's movements were sloppy, like he was trying to keep himself awake. This made Ares nervous. One wrong move and he would have to explain to Poseidon why Percy had taken up permanent residence with Hades.

"Come on kid…." Ares said gritting his teeth. He couldn't interfere but maybe… Ares closed his eyes and channeled some of his power into the kid. Ares could feel that someone had intentionally sabotaged him but ignored it for now, right now Percy had a battle to finish.

Percy felt energy fill him just as the minotaur freed himself from the snow cone stand. I bellowed and charged again. This time Percy just jumped onto it's shoulders and grabbed it's horns, tearing them out of its skull. Cow man bellowed tried to grab Percy, but flinging him into the river instead. He rose from the water in a giant column of water and blasted the horns right threw him. The minotaur dissolved into dust.

Suddenly the power drained from and he began falling into the river below until a large bird grabbed him and started flying off with him. Percy fainted shortly before landing.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

Ares landed in his hawk form in the wood by his house. Percy was looking extremely pale and was now shivering uncontrollably. Ares stared to panic and ran back to his house with Percy in tow. He took out his phone and called Apollo and Hermes to come quickly. Laying Percy on the couch and rapped him in blankets to keep him warm.

"Come on you two…" Ares said looking at the clock.

Suddenly there were two bright lights and Apollo and Hermes appeared both in doctor's clothes.

"Oh for the love of.. What took so long?!" Ares yelled.

"Dude calm down. What's wrong?" Apollo asked.

"The kid!" Ares hisses pointing at Percy.

Hermes and Apollo looked at Percy and frowned.

"What the hell happened?" Hermes asked.

Ares explained what happened during the day. Suddenly Percy began coughing horribly. Apollo put his hand on Percy's head and frowned.

"Well this isn't good."

 **(Sorry it's short. Haven't had much time to write lately)**


	10. Bye bye Annabeth

**(I'm just going to say this now: Thank you for all your positive comments. And for all you negative Nancys: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.)**

Apollo and Hermes started trying to find something to help Percy threw what ever this was while Ares tried to keep Percy calm. So for the pipes had burst causing the kitchen to flood and Ares' game room.

"Found anything yet?!" Ares yelled the two healers.

"Found something called Nightmare Night. It causes a unrestful sleep for twelve hours that leaves the victim exhausted for many days after." Hermes said check.

"Any way to stop it?" Ares asked.

Hermes looked at the book again. "Ummm….. If we can wake him up then the spell should break."

The three Olympians tried everything to wake up Percy, loud noises, annoying sounds, and recording of Zeus' yelling but nothing seemed to work. Apollo made his electric guitar appear and tried playing it really loudly but even that didn't work. Ares tried a megaphone but that didn't work either. Then Hermes got an idea.

"Hermes what are you doing?" Apollo asked.

Hermes looked at him like it was obvious. "Making cookies."

Ares' eye began to twitch. " **PERCY IS SUFFERING THREW A NIGHTMARE AND YOUR STOPPING TO MAKE COOKIES?! HOW THE HADES IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?!** "

"Cookies?" Percy Jackson bolting strait up.

Ares and Apollo looked at the half-blood. They stared in disbelief as the sea prince ran over to help Hermes make blue chocolate chip cookies. Apollo kept staring at them while Ares went to get something for his headache.

When Ares came back he cleaned up the mess while the others made cookies. Joker flew in and hides himself in Percy's hair as they mixed the ingredients together. Ares smiled inwardly, knowing that even though in his mind Percy was a massive pain in the butt, he was just an over worked kid. Ares had know a lot of his own children sufficed from PTSD and this kind of stuff, baking and just being with people who cared about you, was better than any medication a doctor could give.

" _The kid's a great solider but he is just a kid, he doesn't need the stress of fighting wars and saving the world on his shoulders. None of those demigods do. "_ Ares thought to himself.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

The four guys sat around on the couch watching the Avengers and making jokes.

"Okay who wins in a fight: Ares when he's ticked or Hulk?" Hermes asked.

Ares rolled his eyes. "Me, obviously."

" Hmmmm….. Hulk. Did you see what he did to Loki?" Apollo said.

Percy laughed. "Well you have a point."

Ares grumbled that he wouldn't be beaten by the Hulk. The others just laughed at him.

"Alright, who's got the better super power: Captain America or Thor?" Percy asked.

"Cap." The three gods say.

After the movie ended they went out to an old 80's style diner near by (Percy and Apollo's choice). While they were waiting Hermes brought up the question: Why wasn't Percy with Annabeth anymore.

"Well….." Percy said.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Percy was in his cabin napping before a date with Annabeth at the lake. Suddenly there was a loud knock and yelling at his door. Getting up he found a very ticked off Annabeth._

" _Where were you?!" She yelled._

" _What's wrong? Did a monster attack or something?!" Percy said looking outside._

" _No stupid were supposed to go to the history museum and hour ago!" Annabeth said annoyed._

 _Now Percy was confused. "I thought we were going to swim in the lake in an hour."_

" _We do that all the time Percy. I want to do what I want." Annabeth said crossing her arms._

 _So they spent the whole day doing what Annabeth wanted: History Museum, followed by lunch at this weird restaurant that he didn't care to remember , and then shopping. Oh gods the shopping. Annabeth dragged him from shop to shop, making him carry her bags and the entire time she kept calling him stupid. But when she ran into her friends and kept telling how stupid he was compared to her, he snapped._

 _He didn't realize it happened, he had no remembered it happening but it did and he was glad. Annabeth and her friends were drenched in fountain water. Percy stormed out of the mall and walked strait home. His parents weren't home, good. He laid on his bed and covered his face with his pillow._

 _-Time skip-_

" _Percy sweetie come out you skip dinner, are you okay?" Sally asked._

" _Leave me alone to die mom…" He said from underneath his pillow._

 _A sigh was heard and his mom walked away._

" _You know you're being ridiculous right?" A voice said._

" _Go away Nico….." Percy said._

 _The ghost prince sat on Percy's bed and looked at him._

" _Now you know I can't do that. Come on Perc, we got something to show you." He said._

" _Who's we?"_

" _I think you know fish face." Another voice said._

 _Percy looked up to see Frank, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Piper, Hazel, Calypso and Rachel now standing in his room._

" _What are you guys doing here?" he asked sitting up._

" _Well after Annabitch came back to camp soaking wet, we where told that you two had broken up. You would not believe how many of my siblings were crying over it." Piper said._

" _So we're here to take you on a night out without she who shall not be named." Leo said._

 _Percy smiled at his friends. "Alright let's go."_

 _The group of friends spend the entire night at Cooney Island, riding rides, playing games, watching Leo at a hot dog eating contest, and just hanging out. Percy hadn't had this much fun in a long time._

" _Alright next in line." The man said._

 _The group decided to end their night on the Farris Wheel. Unfortunately ( or fortunately) Percy was put in a cart with Nico. He knew that the son of Hades had liked him, but did he still have those feelings for him? Percy shook the question off and just spent his time admiring the view._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Wow I knew children of Athena were bitchy but Annabeth seems to be just as bad as her mom." Ares said.

"Well what matters is that Annabeth and I are still friends, even if she's still a control freak." Percy said ask their food came.

 **(Okay I know people are going to complain about how I wrote Annabeth, well it's called fanfiction for a reason. Also vote on who you think is Percy's crush and the evil goddess.)**


	11. Silver dollars

Another week had gone by and it was the last full day with Ares. They had made greater progress in al of Percy's training. He increased his strength , agility, speed and reflexes. Right to now they were sparing in the outside arena. Percy had his new armor on that could fade into his clothes, so it could always protect him.

"Getting tired pig head?" Percy teased as he doges another slice from Ares .

Ares chuckled as he kicks Percy's leg out from under him. "Oh I'm just getting started kid."

Percy managed to kick Ares in jaw and got back up.

"Nice one kid but not good enough. " Ares said as he managed knock Percy's sword out of his hand. Ares got confused when Percy started smirking at him. Then he realized where they were now, in the woods, by the lake.

"Crap." He curses.

The water grabbed the war god and threw him around like a rag doll.

"Alright! I give! You win! No stop before I puke!" Ares yelled as his face started turning green. The water dropped him in front of a smirking Percy.

"Geesh kid, You've gotten strong since the last time we fought. Where'd you learn that trick?" he asked getting up.

"During capture the flag a month ago. A rouge hell hound attacked and I did what I did to you to it. It wasn't that hard and I wasn't even thinking about it when I did. It kind of scared me." Percy said sitting on a stump.

"The hell hound or the power?" Ares asked.

"The power. I keep discovering new powers and….. it worries me. What if I can't control it, or it controls me?" he asked hugging his knees.

Ares thought for a moment then he asked, "What kind of powers?"

"I can…. Control people by the water in their bodies. I've only done it once and I hated it. It felt like **(for lack of another term)** using the dark side of my powers." The son of Poseidon said.

Ares looked at him. "Kid, let me tell you a story about a demigod I knew back in the American Revolution. His name was Dan John , a son of Dionysus. He had done an ability that had not been seen since ancient Greece, the ability to drive people mad with one look. He was terrified of his ability and took out his own eyes to stop it. It didn't exactly work however . Every time he thought of someone, they would go mad. One day when I was watching the war I heard him praying to help him. He lost all of his friends and his wife. I gave him two options, kill himself or use that power to help the Americans win the war. He became one of the finest solders I have ever seen. He had something he thought was a curse but it turned out to be a blessing." Ares said

"So you're saying I should cut off my hands?" Percy asked jokingly.

Ares punched his shoulder softly. "I mean that you should find a used for this power. Who knows, you might save someone's life."

"I doubt it. "

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK )

Percy woke up the next morning to find all his stuff already packed. He was a little confused until he heard Hestia and Ares talking in the hall.

"So did Poseidon find out yet?" Ares asked.

Hestia sighed. "No. We don't know who is trying to take Percy. The best thing we can do is keep moving him. "

Percy was confused. Someone was trying to take him? That did make any sense .

"For now, I just want to have a good last day with Percy, that's why I wanted you to come to Silver Dollar City with us." Ares said.

"You actually called him Percy and not brat ." Hestia pointed out.

Percy smiled to himself, knowing that Ares actually liked him.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK )

"Uggg….. How long do we have to wait for a freaking cinnamon roll." Ares groaned.

"Oh calm down Ares." Hestia said.

"Where's Percy?" he asks.

"He went on the tour of Marvel Cave." Hestia said.

Ares stairs at her. "We just let the son of Poseidon go under ground and amusement park , alone, while a maniac goddess is hunting him?"

"….I'll go get him." Hestia said.

"Go get who?" Percy said coming up behind them.

"Back so soon?" she asked

"Yeah, check out this picture I got of me in the cave." Percy said handing over a large photo.

Hestia's and Ares' eyes widened as they saw a pair of bright green eyes glare at him from behind.

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

"You two have been on every ride here, can we do that old fashioned photo shop now?" Hestia asked as the two guys got of their third roller coaster.

"Yeah!" Percy says.

They walked to the photo place. Ares was an old Marshal, Hestia a cow girl and Percy was a bandit. As the lady helped Percy with his hat she slipped a needle and injected him with something. Percy's eyes flashed darkly but quickly turned back.


End file.
